When I grow Up
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Splinter over hears his four young turtles discussing the future. They have pretty big dreams, especially, Mikey.


**A/N:Just another pesky plot bunny burrowing its way through my home. Not really sure what sparked this one. Either I have been listening to the Pussycat Dolls to much or maybe it's based on myself and having big dreams. Not that I want to be a Super Hero. I'm already a mom. LOL. But starting out in a business on my own despite the negative comments I had been getting, well... it's frustrating. :D I find Mikey to be the inspirational one during these times. His optimism and zest is always encouraging. He is an example of be all you can be!**

**Anyhow.. enough rambling. Hope you all enjoy a small bit of young turtle chatter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.. don't any turtles yet ;D**

* * *

**When I Grow Up...**

Master Splinter carried out his usual bed check before he turned in for the night himself. Quietly, he neared the small room the four young turtles shared. Dim light spilled into the hall past the partially opened door. The hushed voices that carried through the air halted the elderly rat. They seemed to be in a deep and important conversation.

"Hey, dudes," Michelangelo piped up. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Raphael laughed. "That's easy, Mikey. I 'm going to be a motocross champion. No wait! A pro boxer. Yeah! That's it!" He raised balled up fists and punched an invisible target.

Mikey grinned. "Awesome, Raphie!" Mikey turned his gaze across the room. "Hey Donny, how about you?"

"I want to work for NASA," Donatello sighed dreamily. "It would be awesome to study space."

Raphael snorted. "Donny, you're such a geek."

"Raph," Leo sighed, defending his brother's feelings.

"Okay, Leo," Raph challenged. "How about you? What do you want to be?"

Leo shook his head. "You are being silly. We can't get jobs. Master Splinter always told us its important to stay hidden."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Just answer, Leo. Geez."

Leo sighed in defeat and shrugged. "I don't know. A teacher maybe?"

Raphael rolled his amber eyes. "Of course."

Leo glared at him, but refused to argue. To him the whole discussion was absurd. He shifted his attention to Michaelangelo. "Why do you ask, Mikey? What do you want to be?"

The youngest brother sat up straight and proud. "I want to be a superhero," he announced.

There was a moment of silence before the three terrapins broke into uncontrollable laughter. Mikey felt like a deflated balloon.

"What?" he asked, his mouth set into a frown. "What did I say?"

"Mikey, come on. A Superhero? That isn't a real job," Donatello explained with logic beyond his seven years..

"Yes it is," Mikey shot back.

"Yeah. In comic books, you knucklehead," Raphael chuckled.

Mikey's shoulders slumped as he looked desperately at Leonardo for back up. The eldest turtle shook his head.

"Seriously, Mikey. We told _you_. What do _you_ really want to be?" Leo pressed.

"I already told you. I want to be a super hero. Someone that helps others," Mikey replied with less enthusiasm. His earnest confession earned him another round of laughter.

Standing outside the door, Splinter sighed. He could hear the hurt tone in Michelangelo's voice. He disapproved of the other turtles' taunting. He pushed the door open.

"Boys," he spoke gently but firmly. "Why is it that you are still awake?"

Four sets of eyes flickered towards their father figure. Immediately, the laughter stopped. When Splinter did not get an answer right away, he looked towards his eldest son.

"Leonardo?"

Leo sighed. "Sorry, Sensei. We were just talking," he explained.

"Yeah. We were talkin' about what we want to be when we grow up," Raphael spoke up.

Splinter smiled at them. "How interesting," he praised. "I'm impressed you are thinking of the future."

Raphael snickered. Splinter raised a furry eyebrow. "Yes, Raphael? What is the cause of your laughter?"

"Mikey told us he wanted to be a super hero." He couldn't contain himself. He fell backwards onto his shell in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Raphael," Splinter snapped. "It is not honorable to laugh at your brother. Besides. You believe that to drive a motorcycle recklessly is more appropriate?"

Immediately Raphael snapped his jaw shut and fell silent.

Michelangelo sighed, as he picked at the fuzzy balls that pilled on his grey woolen blanket. "It's okay, Sensei," he mumbled sadly. "They are right. I was stupid."

Splinter crossed the floor to Michelangelo's tiny makeshift bed and knelt down. He cupped Mikey's chin in his palm and titled the young turtle's face upwards. He smiled warmly into the moist blue eyes.

"My son, having a dream is not...stupid."

"But Donny and Raph said it wasn't a real job."

Splinter shot the two youngsters a disapproving glance.

"Everybody has their own dreams. It is what makes you all unique. Those that love you should respect that." Donatello lowered his eyes guiltily and stared at his hands. Raphael crossed his arms and stared at the wall.

"I thought it was nice Mikey wants to help people," Leo said.

Raphael glared at him. "Teacher's pet," he lipped.

Splinter sighed and attempted to take control of the debate. "My sons. What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything? Even being a superhero. If that is Michelangelo's dream, then so be it. You are his brothers. Nurture his wishes. You may just be surprised." He gave the upset turtle a wink. "Now, it is time you boys were to bed. It is late."

"Yes, Master Splinter," the four voices chimed.

For a second time that night, Splinter made his rounds tucking each one in before turning the lamp off.

"Good night, my sons," he said, and left for his own bed. "Aye, kids," he sighed, as he sank into his own tattered mattress. Raising the four young turtles was definitely going to be a test of patience. He thought about their dreams and sighed sadly. Splinter knew himself they were reaching beyond realism, but who was he to strip them of their hopes? He knew that their lives would be complicated. He vowed to do his best to give them a happy life despite their unusual circumstance.

He thought about the wooden box hidden under his bed. It contained four very special sets of ninja weapons.

What would the future bring?

Only time will tell.

~The End~


End file.
